In today's busy work environment, a person can become overwhelmed by having to attend numerous meetings and keep track of many projects at the same time. As demands upon a person's time increase, personal efficiency tends to decrease. If a person fails to meet a commitment at work due to forgetfulness or being overloaded with work, this affects coworkers and may cause them to miss commitments or otherwise lose efficiency. This cascade effect can adversely impact the profitability of an entire business.